Sexy Halloween Treat
by Everlasting Snow Princess
Summary: It's HALLOWEEN! In order to celebrate, Seirin Basketball Team is having a party in their gym and dressed in costumes. Of course, the Generation of Miracles just have to crash the party!
1. Chapter 1

**Pairing: Akashi/Kuroko **

**OMG! It is Halloween! Here is the first half of an adorable and sexy treat! Who's gonna go trick or treating?! I am since my younger brother wants to go… I'm gonna be Alice in Wonderland (Disney Animated Alice). Hope you all enjoy this. This is only the first chapter; the next one will be coming out in a matter of days! **

* * *

"Everyone!" Aida Riko commanded the immediate attention of the players in the gym. "Next Wednesday is Halloween and we'll be hosting a party right here in this gym" Riko glanced around and spotted the surprise reactions on the boys' face. "You can bring whoever you want, but make sure you are all in costumes. I repeat, in costumes! Is that clear?" The coach of Seirin demanded loudly.

All the boys nodded their heads in understanding and began to think about possible costume choices. Kuroko Tetsuya thought, _'Maybe I should ask if they want to come?' _The phantom player shrugged and told himself he would ask his former teammates later.

…

~Halloween Party Time: 6:00 p.m. ~

Riko surveyed the gym and realized almost everyone arrived, except for Kuroko and there only seemed to be one guest, Alexandra "Alex" Garcia, whom Kagami Taiga invited along with him.

The coach of Seirin analyzed all her player's costumes. She, herself wore a little red riding hood costume, complete with a red cloak, a red and white lace dress that reached the knees, white stockings, and black Mary Janes.

Hyuuga Junpei surprisingly dressed up as a Pirate. He wore a loose, white cotton shirt, baggy black pants, black leather boots, a red and black pirate's hat, and a black eye patch. Since he normally wore glasses, he opted for contacts just for this event.

Kiyoshi Teppei dressed as Frankenstein. He had green paint on his face and the electrical knobs on the side of his head. He wore a white shirt with a black blazer and pants. He even wore a black wig to complete the costume. Kiyoshi didn't look terrifying at all since his wide smile never left his face.

Izuki Shun came as the grim reaper. His outfit had a large black cloak and a scythe.

Koganei Shinji dressed as cat. Completely perfect for him.

Kagami Taiga came in an unexpected costume. When he entered the gym, he shocked everyone. He dressed up as a tiger… He painted his body orange with black stripes. Kagami wore black basketball shorts to compensate for his naked upper half body, which didn't bother anyone all that much. He even had whiskers on his cheeks and wore adorable tiger ears and paws. A long fluffy tail was attached to the back of his shorts. When everyone questioned him on his choice of costume, he just pointed to his right at Alex, who dressed up as Alice in Wonderland, though it was very revealing. Her blue dress just barely reached mid-thigh and had an extremely low neckline. Her legs were only covered up because she wore white knee-high socks with black pumps. A black bow hair band adorned her hair to complete the costume.

Kagami said, "I didn't know what to wear, so Alex told me dress up as tiger because of my name…"

All the players currently in the gym arched their eyebrows completely unimpressed. The ace of Seirin in return grumbled annoyed.

Riko glanced at the clock and saw the clock digital clock blink 6:30. She furrowed her eyebrows and asked, "Does anyone know where Kuroko-kun is? He's late."

Everyone glanced at each other and shook their head. No one knew the reason the phantom player had not arrived yet.

"We could call him," Kagami suggested.

Riko nodded her head in agreement. Before the redhead could dial Kuroko's number, the gym doors blasted open. Kise Ryouta and Yukio Kasamatsu entered the gym. Kise dressed as a handsome vampire. Since he already had pale skin, he didn't need to paint his face white. He wore a long black cloak with a red interior, a white long-sleeved button shirt with a dark vest over it, a black tie wrapped around collar of the shirt, and a pair of black trousers. His shining white teeth had two miniature fangs attached to it. Kasamatsu had on a mummy costume. Basically, his body had cotton strips wrapped all over his body.

The team of Seirin stood their frozen with shock. Hyuuga stuttered, "W-what are you two doing here?"

Kise beamed happily, "Kurokocchi invited me!"

Kasamatsu muttered, "I just followed along to keep him out of trouble…"

Kise pouted at that statement. "Aww… Senpai, how mean, you know you wanted to come because you had no plans for the night."

A loud kick smacked the blonde's back. The captain of Kaijou said, "Don't make up lies. I'm just here to make sure you behave…"

The ace of Kaijou mumbled, "Everybody's so cruel to me…"

"Stop whining Kise," another voice entered the conversation. Everyone focused their attention on the newcomers. This time, Midorima Shintaro and Kazunari Takao stepped into the gym. Midorima wore a wizard costume. He had on a floor-length, green cloak with silver stars splashed throughout the costume and a wizard's hat of the same pattern. In his hand, he held a long staff that had glowing yellow star sitting on top of it. To his right, Takao had on a dragon's costume… A children's dragon costume…It was a green, one piece outfit with small wings extending from the back.

Kise stared curiously at Takao. "I understand why Midorimacchi is a wizard, but why are you dressed as a dragon, a kiddie's costume?"

Takao sighed and responded, "Shin-chan said it was pair, so he forced the costume on me."

Midorima decided to add his own two cents, "It is also because I needed a dragon as my lucky item. You didn't have a costume to wear, be grateful you even have one."

"As demanding as always, Midorima," another voice joined the conversation. This time, Aomine Daiki and Momoi Satsuki arrived at the gym. Aomine wore a werewolf costume. His upper body and part of his face was completely covered with fur the same color as his hair. He dressed in loose baggy black pants and had dog ears on his head. His nose was covered with black paint to make it look similar to a wolf's.

Momoi came as an enchanting fairy. She had on pink spaghetti strap dress that had a puffy underskirt. Light green embroidered the bottom edge of the dress and sparkles splashed the dress, her face, and her body. Large, beautiful pink fairy wings extended from her costume and she wore pink pumps to match the outfit. Around her arms, pink, green, and white flowers intertwined together. In her hand, Momoi held pink, sparkling wand. A crown of pink, green, and white flowers sat gently on her peach-colored hair.

"Momoicchi, you look so pretty!" Kise screamed loudly and ran to hug the peachette.

Momoi returned the embrace and squealed, "You look so handsome Ki-chan!"

"Can you tone it down? I'm gonna go deaf," Aomine muttered annoyed.

"Don't be mean, Mine-chin," another voice interrupted. Murasakibara Atsushi and Himuro Tatsuya entered the gym. The two's costume surprised everyone in the gym. They were such an adorable combo. Murasakibara wore a purple, bunny costume with a large oval patch of white on the center of the costume and on the inner portions of his large fluffy ears. He even held a large purple and white swirl lollipop in his hands, which he was currently sucking on. Himuro dressed as a fox. He had small purple fox ears, paws, and a medium-length fluffy tail. He wore a black tank-top and shorts to cover his body and a black chocker surrounded his neck.

"Woah…What the hell?!" Kagami yelled. "Tatsuya, why are dressed as fox and Murasakibara as a bunny? A bunny?!"

"Cause I felt like it," the tall center answered.

Aomine said shocked, "Honestly, I thought you would come as a chocolate bar or something, but this…" The ace of Touou gestured to bunny costume. "This is not what I expected!"

"Does it really matter, Daiki?" The sharp and commanding voice caused everyone to freeze. In came Akashi Seijuro and Kuroko Tetsuya dressed as a devil and angel, respectively. Akashi had on a crimson red cloak, similar colored button-up long-sleeved shirt, a black button-up vest, and a pair of black dress pants. In his hands, he held a tall red fork and on his hair, he had two red small horns pinned onto it.

Kuroko wore a long white robe that reached his ankles. Large, beautiful, feathery angel wings extended from the back of the costume, which only added to the bluenette's innocence. A headband with a white halo extending from it rested on his sky blue hair. One thing that ruined the costume was the fact a black collar rested around his neck and everyone's eyes zeroed in on it because of the golden inscription.

Kise asked curiously, "Umm… why does Kurokocchi have a black collar around his neck with your name on it?"

Akashi smirked widely, "Tetsuya belongs me; therefore this collar signifies no one may touch him _except_ for me."

Before, anyone could actually argue, Riko asked loudly, "Why is the Generation of Miracles here?!"

Akashi answered nonchalantly, "Tetsuya invited us."

The team of Seirin arched their eyebrow at the phantom player. Kagami asked, "Invited them? Why?"

Kuroko answered in his monotone voice, "Coach said we could invite anyone, so I asked them to come and bring whoever they wanted to."

All the team members of Seirin, except Kuroko sighed and wondered how crazy this night will turn out.

During the duration of the night, loud chattering resonated throughout the gym. Everyone actually had fun together. Eating, laughing, some mindless fighting between Kise and Aomine made the night extremely special. Akashi and Kuroko stayed close to each other and might have made out a couple of times in private, not that anyone, except the Generation of Miracles knew. No one noticed or even questioned the devil and angel's closeness to each other and just assumed it was a normal occurrence. Really, the redhead and bluenette are dating and it should have been rather obvious, but Seirin and everyone else who isn't a part of Miracles can be dense to the situation.

Everything stayed perfect, until a tragedy happened.

"THERE IS NO MORE CANDY!" Murasakibara yelled irritated.

Everyone turned towards the purple giant and either froze (Seirin, Kasamatsu, Takao, Alex) or sighed (Generation of Miracles).

Akashi looked at the clock and saw it was still fairly early, 8:30. "Atsushi, how about we go trick or treating?"

Murasakibara calmed down at those words and puppy dogs appeared. "Really, Aka-chin? Trick or Treating?"

Akashi nodded his head and said, "Tetsuya, Ryouta, Shintaro, Daiki, Satsuki, let's go trick or treating to appease him."

The five named nodded their heads and began to walk out of the gym with Takao, Kasamatsu, and Himuro.

"Wait!" Riko shouted. The twelve turned around towards them. The coach of Seirin asked, "Can we join you?"

Akashi answered, "Do whatever you want. Just know it may take a long while before we are done." The devil grabbed his angel's hand and exited the gym.

…

"Trick or Treat!" At every house, mostly everyone yelled those three words out. Only Akashi and Midorima kept silent. Akashi just wrapped his arm around Kuroko's waist and kept walking from house to house. Murasakibara got so much candy because of his adorable costume, but still the amount of candy would only last the purple bunny half a day, so they kept going. At some houses, well… let's just say they gave all their candy to the group in fear… of a pair of sharp red scissors…

The night finally reached 11:00 p.m., everyone decided they had enough fun for the night and it was time to return to home. For the devil and angel pair, Akashi followed Kuroko back to the bluenette's house. Luckily, Kuroko's parents were overseas on a business trip; it meant they could do whatever they wanted…

Upon entering the house, Akashi slammed his cute angel against the wooden door frame and began to ravish the adorable little mouth. In response, the submissive angel wrapped his long legs around his devil's waist and moved his hips erotically to grind against the other.

"Tetsuya…" The redhead murmured seductively. "Let's have some fun tonight…"

* * *

***giggles* Sorry for leaving you hanging. The next part will definitely be sexy; after all a devil gets defile his little innocent angel. For some reason that sounds really hot… *shrugs* The next chapter will be out soon! Hopefully this weekend or Friday! Look out for it! **

**Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry for the long wait. Writing lemons are never easy and I couldn't get into the mood to write it, but I finally did, so here it is. I tried my best. I have never been good at writing lemons and haven't written one in quite a while. Hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Kuroko no Basket.**

* * *

Akashi bridal style carried Kuroko into the bluenette's bedroom and dropped him onto the queen sized bed. The redhead tore off the other's clothes, before he climbed over the smaller boy on all fours and purred, "Tetsuya, get ready…"

A shiver ran down the phantom player's spine from anticipation at what the words could possibly bring. Akashi slyly moved his fingers and began rubbing the perk pink nipples. A cute mewl escaped through the bluenette's lips, causing the redhead to smirk devilishly. "Do you like that Tetsuya?"

"M-more Akashi-kun! More!"

The bed rose upwards and the comforting warmth from the person above was no longer present. Kuroko glanced around slight confusion, still slightly breathless from the previous interactions. He could see Akashi moving to retrieve the bag that he had dropped off before the party. "Akashi-kun…?"

The redhead picked up the bag and walked over there with a seductive smirk. "Tetsuya, let's play."

Kuroko asked with confusion through lust-filled eyes, "Play?"

Akashi said commandingly, "Yes. Now get on all fours."

The bluenette listened to the other's request. Before he could ask what the redhead wanted, a thick white rope bounded his wrists to the backboard. The phantom player gasped in surprise and turned backwards. "A-Akashi-kun?"

A smirk was returned as an answer. Akashi leaned forward and began to nip lightly at the pale neck, leaving love marks in his trail. As Kuroko drowned in pleasure, the devil sneakily pulled a cock ring from his bag and placed it around Kuroko's profusely leaking member. A small, needy whimper escaped the angel. "Akashi-kun! Please! I want!"

"Beg Tetsuya…Let me hear how much you want it. Tell me how you want me to dirty you," Akashi whispered alluring and low. He moved his fingers and pressed it against the pink puckered entrance, evoking a wanton moan from the dominated boy.

Kuroko pushed back onto the fingers, wanting them to penetrate him. "Please Akashi-kun! I want you stick your to hot cock into me! I want you to ram it up my ass and fuck me mercilessly! Please! I need you!"

A low chuckled passed through the other's lips. "Hmm… Not yet…" Akashi removed his fingers from the boy's entrance and squirted lube onto his fingers before pushing one finger into the ridiculously tight anus. "M-AH! More! Nnnn!"

"Just a little more, my angel," The redhead whispered. By now he had three fingers pumping into the bluenette.

"Mnnn… Ahhh! Akashi-kun! Deeper!" The devil watched lustfully as his angel writhed beautifully under him just by mere fingers hitting and rubbing his prostate. Akashi's smirk grew wider, knowing the effect he had on the other. He removed his fingers, earning a whine from the bluenette. He retrieved a thick, long vibrator from his bag and rammed it into Kuroko's ass with the vibrating setting at the highest. In jerky motions, the redhead rocked the vibrator hard and deep into the bluenette, who moaned and writhed uncontrollably.

"A-akaNNN! shiiiAHH! MORE!"

Akashi loved how responsive Kuroko was during intercourse. When they had sex or more appropriately, made love, the phantom player expressed his emotions and could not keep a blank face. He screamed in loud pitches, which was utterly sexy and cute.

The devil stopped moving the vibrator in Kuroko and just sat back and watched his angel writhe and moan wantonly at the constant vibrating against his prostrate, while he disposed of his own clothes.

Kuroko begged, "Akashi-kun! Please! I want your cock in me! This isn't enough! I want your cock to fuck me hard and deep!"

Akashi licked his lips at the erotic sight before him. He moved forward and loomed over bluenette and whispered, "How could I ever refuse you?" He moved back and rubbed lube all over his member. Once he was done, he attempted to take the vibrator out of Kuroko, but was met with strong resistance. He slapped the other's ass and the firm hold around the sex toy was gone, which allowed him to remove it. Swiftly, Akashi grabbed the slender hips and slammed his cock deep into the needy boy. He moaned in bliss at the wonderful tightness that surrounded his cock. He had missed this so much.

Akashi began to thrust his cock hard and deep into Kuroko at a quick pace. He knew by heart where the bluenette's sweet spot was and repeatedly slammed there, getting him loud moans and mewls from the submissive phantom player.

"H-harder! A-akashi-k-kun! F-faster!"

Akashi complied with the other's request and increased the pace and harshness of his thrusts. The redhead leaned forward and pressed his slick chest against the other's back. He murmured against the bluenette's neck. "Remember, I will never allow anyone to take you away from me. Your mine and this is a sign of it." He received a loud mewl in response as he slammed particularly hard into the other's prostrate. Akashi began to nip the other's neck once again, only to add more dark red love marks to the collection.

"Please let me come! I need to come! You make me feel so good! So please, take the cock ring off of me!"

Akashi chuckled breathlessly, tickling the other's neck. "Of course, my angel." He removed the cock ring off of Kuroko and at that moment, an ear-piercing scream released into the air and silvery webs of semen painted the blue sheets beneath them. Feeling the walls become tighter than before, the redhead could not hold off any longer and ejaculated deep into the bluenette, who moaned at the wonderful feeling of being filled.

"Please untie me, Akashi-kun…" The phantom player murmured tired. Kissing the other's neck as an answer, the captain of Rakuzan unbounded the wrists and rubbed them gently. "Are your wrists okay?"

Kuroko nodded as an answer. He yawned cutely and muttered, "Good night, Akashi-kun. I love you." The bluenette closed his eyes and drifted into the world of dreams.

Akashi smiled lovingly at his precious angel. "I love you too, Tetsuya. Sweet dreams…"

* * *

**Hope you liked it! **

**Review! **


End file.
